


Tree of memory.

by lattecaramel



Series: my random fruit of mind [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Soonyoung walks on memories.





	Tree of memory.

**Author's Note:**

> A short notes to divert my attention.

November 2012

“Dear Lee Jihoon, I think, i had fall deeper day by day for you. Will you take the risk to start a relationship with me? Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of i will .. idiot.” the blushed man called Lee Jihoon replied that initiated a passionate kiss from a College prince called Kwon Soonyoung.

~~~~~ 🐯🐥

Feb 2014

The sun said his hello. It was 10 am in the morning and yet, the two love birds still lazily continued their spooning activity on the bed. 

Jihoon pressed his lips against Soonyoung.   
Slow and gentle.   
“Good Morning my forever Valentine Lover Boy.” Jihoon whispers to Soonyoung ears that made him blush. 

“Jihoonie ~~ you and your romantic words. I cant never get enough. I love you my Jihoonie.” They tighten their hug and engulfed with each other presence. 

~~~~~🐯🐥

June 2015

“Soonyoung~~ where are you?” Asked Jihoon worried. Waiting for the later guy to comeback from the airport. 

Soonyoung been to Japan the last 2 weeks as a choreographer for a new Japan’s Idol that will be debuted in a month. Being far with one another had make his Jihoon full of anxiety. 

“Jihoonie.. this is the third time you called in span of 15 minutes. Relax i am almost there.”

Tit..tit.. sound of someone pressing the house’s password made Jihoon ran towards the door and hugged the man who came in thru it. 

“Welcome back my Soonyoung.”

“Wow..Jihoonie, this is the reason why i cant seem go focus over there. Your smile, your scent, my everything.”

They walked towards the living room. Jihoon gave Soonyoung a cup of iced chocolate and later came back with a strawberry cupcake top by a candle. 

“Happy Birthday my beloved Soonyoung”

Nov 2019

Soonyoung had been one of the biggest name in entertainment industry. His company consists of major source for dancer and choreographer where his team had been the backbone for almost every idol. Just named it. 85% of active idols will work at least once with his team. 

“Soonyoung. everything had been arranged and settle. Dont worry!” As usual, every 15 November till end of the year. Soonyoung will take a very long holiday and the company will be managed by his right-hand man Junhui and Mingyu.

“Thanks Mingyu. Junhui.”

“Send my regards to him.”

~~~~🐯🐥

Soonyoung walked into the house, to be greeted by emptiness. 

He took off his coat, took out a vanilla cupcake accompanied by a cola. 

“Happy Birthday. Lee Jihoon.”

He fell down on his knees. Switch on the video. Again and again. 

Playing the video of Jihoon serenaded a song call ‘Simple’. A song simply for Soonyoung. A video ended with a man got on his knees saying the magical words.

“Kwon Soonyoung, will you grant me the honour of being my husband throughout thick and thin. Will you marry me?”

Loud cheer by their friends. 

“ Yes i will. My baby Jihoonie.”

The video continued with another clip of their memories. On the other side.. 

Loud sobbing heard. Soonyoung’s voice wailing, calling Jihoon’s name. He recited the name again and again.   
A house once fills with flirt and laugh now become dark and soulless. 

“Oh heaven, please permit our love. Please.. please take me to my Jihoonie.”

Every year. 22 November had been a cursed date to this household. The house will filled by Soonyoung prayer, Wishing for them to reunite his love back. 

The date that should be Jihoon’s birthday and their wedding date had change to a date where Soonyoung will go to the tree where the later guy ashes was buried. 

On their way back from the church. Their car was crashed by a drunk driver. Jihoon fight for his life but all his mind was Soonyoung. His last words.

“Live your life. Soonyoung. Be happy.”

Bonded by the oath. Soonyoung live up his life but how could he be happy when his other half is gone? 

~~~~🐯🐥

Jeonghan and Seungkwan came to his house. It had been their routine to check up on Soonyoung on the date. They punched in the house password. 22111605

Seungkwan cheerful “Hello~~” changed to a scream.. “SOONYOUNG”.  
They rushed bringing Soonyoung’s weak body to the hospital. 

The exact same date. Four years later. Another pledges hang beside Jihoon’s tree. Name “Kwon Soonyoung.”

~~~~~~ 🐯🐥

26 May 2039

“Hi, I am your roommate. Kwon Soonyoung”

“Hi, my name is Lee Jihoon.”

“Nice to meet you, Jihoonie”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
